massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MESSIAH
MESSIAH was a covert operations group funded by the Chaza Commontrade and founded in 2159 CE as a counter-meassure against terrorist attacks on the Chaza station. The group's existence was a secret untill a Spectre discovered its base of operations in 2183 CE. The organization consists of about a hundred elite operatives and thousands of crew personal to maintain the operatives' ships. Virtually no MESSIAH operations is known by the Citadel Council or its private army, the Spectres, because of MESSIAH's tendency to delete all traces of their existence after every mission. The group is lead by a mysterious and unknown figure called the "Recluse", but is also ruled by a board of the best MESSIAH operatives, called "Revenants", who acts as a single unit on critical missions. MESSIAH turned their attention to the Collectors in 2185 CE after the Collector attack on the Chaza station. It was discovered in 2185 CE that the Recluse is actually a super intelligent independent AI of unknown origins. Chaza station Collector attack and current operations A team of Revenants infiltrated and disabled an attacking Collector cruiser abducting several thousand humans from the Chaza space station. Their efforts allowed the CSV Hanza ''to reactivate its cannons and rout the defenses, forcing the Collector cruiser to retreat out of the Century system, saving countless lives on the space station. The team's heroic efforts were never made public due to the secrecy of the MESSIAH organization, and therefore no apparent explanation was made for the sudden Collector retreat, leaving only supernatural conspiracy theories behind. MESSIAH turned their attention on the Collector threat after the attack, and started planning counter-attacks and defenses against the mysterious enemy. The ''Defiance, a multi-purpose MESSIAH stealth cruiser, tracked and eventually destroyed the very same Collector cruiser that had attacked Chaza, But was not succesful in rescuing the 250.000 abducted humans aboard. Using data from the cruiser's control room, MESSIAH determined that the Collector base was located somewhere in the center of the Milky Way galaxy, and that they were using the mysterious Omega-4 Mass Relay to travel to the Terminus Systems. MESSIAH found no way using the Omega-4 relay, as it required an advanced Identify Friend/Foe device unknown to current technology. MESSIAH eventually discovered that Cerberus, a pro-human organization, had also taken interest in the Collectors and had found a way to go beyond the unmapped Omega-4 relay. MESSIAH operative Dave Ridgewood discovered frightining information proving the excistence of the Reapers, and that they were coming soon to complete the cycle of extinction once more. This gained the utmost attention of the Recluse and MESSIAH, tasking all their forces with defending Chaza and the Century system. A lone Reaper approached and attacked the 1st Merchants Fleet in 2186 CE, destroying over half the fleet and obliterating the Chaza Merchants Army's flagship, the CSV Hanza. Dave Ridgewood and his team of fellow Revenants managed to disrupt its Mass Effect drivecore, and took down its kinetic barriers, leaving it vulnerable for the rest of the fleet. However, the Reaper didn't give up easily and managed to get its weapon system online again, taking down a few more ships before a devestating shot from a Dreadnought class vessel sent the Reaper drifting right into an asteroid, destroying it for good. category:Organizations category:Articles by GruffMuff